The Uprising
Though not all agreed that it must be taken by force, when the Fae Councils met to discuss their fate all agreed that the old ways of harmony between humanity and Faekind needed to be restored. Through many years of negotiation a pact was formed between the ambassadors for each Fae race, and conclusions were made. High Elves The High Elves, being the highest authority in both the Elven Council and the Fae Councils as a whole, had the highest level of involvement in the Uprising. It began with casual displays of magic; nature and greenery appearing overnight and taking over sections of humanity's major cities. The human authorities were infiltrated and negotiations were made with world leaders to make them aware of the cause of this sudden takeover, and the existence of magic as a whole, as well as to ask for place at humanity's side This came as a shock to many. Some panicked, rioted in the streets and fought back against the Elven occupation. Some declared war. Some merely evacuated. Very few human citizens could swallow this sudden shift in the way they viewed the world, and so resistance was heavy even in the places where negotiations could be settled. Still, the High Elves persevered. Where humanity fought them, the High Elves conquered by force. These are the areas where they hold the highest rule, and have been completely transformed by their efforts from concrete and dirt to greenery and nature among the ruin. Very few cities did not fight. City Elves The City Elves' involvement was minimal to begin with. Most stayed quiet and out of sight as always, watching how it unfolded, but agreements were made for them to help with the ground-level negotiations. The City Elf ambassador was involved with human negotiation and announcements to the public, but most City Elves did not fight when things came to blows. When the first Elven broadcast was released to the human public, many City Elves chose to reveal themselves to their human friends and families, with mixed results. Some accepted the change with open arms, while others reacted with verbal and physical violence. Of all the Elven races, the City Elves arguably lost the most as a result of the Uprising -- not just their lives, but their loved ones and livelihood in places. Wood Elves A peaceful people, the Wood Elves were agreed to have minimal involvement from the start. Most did not get involved, though some chose to approach the local farms and wildlife conservationists with offer of aid. Though hostility and confusion was met in many cases, their negotiations went generally successfully and the elves retreated where they did not, with minimal casualties. Dark Elves Already shunned and misunderstood, the Dark Elf ambassador made no attempt to get involved with the Uprising. In fact, they directly opposed the change, choosing to remove themself entirely from negotiations. Still, some Dark Elves may journey to the surface from time to time in search of trade from humanity, taking advantage of these arrangements despite their opposition to it. Other Fae During negotiations, it was agreed that the fae who resided within nature would remain there, and that humanity would be made aware of them despite this. Some fae already resided in the cities, and these fae stayed completely hidden until the conflict ended. Now they are still secretive, but can be seen more frequently than before, darting from place to place or mingling occasionally with humans.Category:Lore Category:Important